Feeling Lucky
by phayte1978
Summary: "I am sure you do not come cheap," Enji said. Stepping up and pressing his chest into Enji's, Hawks gently bit his own lower lip as he gave a smolder that Enji swore was hotter than any flames he threw.


"Business or pleasure?" A voice cooed in his ear.

"Both," Enji grumbled, then before he knew it, the cigarette adorning his fingers was gone. Lips that were not his own were gracing the tip of his cigarette- making the cherry light up. Smoke loomed around them as the dealer gave him a stink eye. "I'm in."

He was in the middle of a game, and did not need distractions- though there was a man draped over his shoulders, breathing hot air onto his neck- but he needed to watch his cards. More smoke bellowed around them, then the cigarette was placed at his lips. Inhaling deeply- Enji made his play in the game.

"Hrm… I like a man who can think," the voice purred at his ear.

"Shouldn't you bother someone who is interested?" Enji asked.

"I am sure you are interested," the voice said, pressing harder against his back, a hand moving down his chest. "I am everyone's type."

Clearing his throat, Enji sat up straighter, making the man take a seat next to him rather than drape over him. He knew what this guy was already- young, carefree, beautiful… and he fucking knew it. Guys like him played these casinos they way Enji played cards- very well.

"Not interested," Enji said again, laying out his cards, and then pulling in all his winnings. Tossing a chip over to the blond next to him, he nodded to the dealer, "Cash me out."

"Awww," the blond next to him whined, rolling the chip over his knuckles back and forth. "I rather enjoyed watching you."

"I don't deal with rented boys," Enji stated, moving away from the table- and that beautiful creature stalking him.

Falling into another game, he felt his mind at ease. He had a strong drink next to him, and when he went to reach in his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes…

"Dammit," he grumbled to himself. He must have left them at the other table- they are long gone by now.

"Forget these?"

Puffing his cheeks, Enji glared and snatched his pack of smokes from the blond holding them. "You don't take a hint… do you?"

A grin across that gorgeous face, and the man flicked his lighter at him for him to light his cigarette with- but Enji did one even better. Taking his finger, he set off a simple flame- lighting his own cigarette.

"Oh… even better," the blond chirped. "Buy me a drink?"

"Kid… you could buy everyone here a drink with that chip I gave you," Enji pointed out.

"Oh I am aware the chip…" he said, taking a moment to look Enji up and down. "Is large."

Taking a deep inhale of his cigarette, Enji found him a table he liked. He knew the blond would follow, and just hoped he would not drape himself over his shoulders again. This was not something foreign to him. Being the high roller he was- ladies (and guys) approached him a lot. Many in hopes of a night well paid for in the end and expensive bottles of champagne.

Too bad Enji was here just to play his fucking game.

"My name is Hawks."

A grunt and Enji flipped a few chips on the table as Hawks waved over a waitress.

"Oh! Mr. Todoroki!" the waitress stammered. "Did you need another drink sir?"

A nod and he waved her off.

"I'll have a double tequila, top shelf! Don't even think of grabbing that rail shit!" Hawks added in.

"Um…" the waitress stammered.

It was easier to wave her off- to get them _both_ drinks.

An arm around his shoulders as a warm lean body pressed and leaned into him.

"Thank you," Hawks whispered into his ear, his tongue gently playing with his ear lobe. It sent a shiver down Enji's spine.

"Now let me play my game," he growled, getting his cards all together. He really thought Hawks would leave by the time their drinks showed up. But no- Hawks sipped his drink and licked at his neck each time. Enji would be lying if he said he was not distracted. The fucking shirt on Hawks was cut all the way to his navel (which had some gem pierced into it). His pants looked as if they were painted on- and had he already admitted how beautiful Hawks was?

"Go play the slots or something," Enji growled.

"Oh but daddy!" Hawks teased, batting his lashed up at him, "That chip you gave me is faaaaaar to big."

Why was he even humoring this kid? Flipping a smaller chip at Hawks, he heard the familiar giggle that had been around the last hour. A kiss on the cheek and Hawks skipped off to the slot machines.

Ok… maybe now he could play for real.

It was only three games later and Hawks was back- ordering drinks and hanging off of him. Enji wanted to ignore him, but this… kid was not giving up.

"I've given you chips, bought you drinks… yet you are still here."

A smile and Hawks moved back into his personal space as Enji gathered his winnings. Grabbing a chip, Hawks flipped it to Enji and grinned at him.

"Maybe I don't want to leave," Hawks said, his tongue slowly tracing his upper lip.

Enji did not like admitting the stir his body gave him as he looked over Hawks. There was something almost- glowing about him. Maybe it was the slight ruffling of feathers he continued to do- sending the scent of his cologne at all times in Enji's direction.

"I am sure you do not come cheap," Enji said.

Stepping up and pressing his chest into Enji's, Hawks gently bit his own lower lip as he gave a smolder that Enji swore was hotter than any flames he threw.

"Oh but I do come," Hawks purred.

He wanted to keep his composure, but he also wanted to slam this beautiful creature into the wall and ruin him too.

"How much?" Enji asked- knowing his resolve was long gone.

"Oh don't you worry," Hawks smirked up at him. "You already paid me quite hefty with that one chip you gave me."

This was not something Enji ever did- or planned too. He had a family! A wife and kids. He was here for work and his time off was to do as he pleased. He owned his own agency which allowed him more free time that he ever intended to use.

"Penthouse," Enji said, stepping out of the spell that Hawks seem to have him under.

"Perfect," Hawks said, lifting up on his toes to brush his lips overs Enji's. "Be on your balcony in an hour… and have more tequila waiting."

* * *

Enji had gone right up to his room, and paced for forty five minutes. Every thirty seconds it seemed he glanced at his watch.

He had already fixed his hair, washed his face and removed his suit jacket. He figured completely changing his clothes looked to… desperate. Removing his tie, he undid the top three buttons and rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt.

He ordered tequila, salt and limes. Even asked them to bring up food that was easy to snack on.

He had no idea what the fuck he was doing… or even _why_ he was doing it.

As many times over the years that he had been approached and given offers, he always turned them down. He would claim due to being married, but that officially was in a ' _it is complicated_ ' status. Not that he had relations… for fucksake- he had only been with his wife in the last twenty years.

How did-

"I thought I said be on the balcony?" Hawks asked, standing where he had the balcony doors open to allow the night air to blow through his room.

"Who said you give the orders?" Enji asked.

Hawks grinned, though only one side of his lip tilted as he did so. Eyes that slowly moved up and Enji's body- but Enji was determined to switch this power struggle between them. Stepping into the room, Hawks kicked his boots off and looked to the table. "Yet you have tequila waiting?"

Hawks got him there.

Shaking his head, Enji grabbed the salt and licked his own hand. Hawks poured himself a shot. Once Enji shook the salt over the wetness on his hand- Hawks licked behind him, eyes never leaving his. Knocking back the shot, Enji handed Hawks a lime.

That curiosity was stirring in Enji's gut. Everything Hawks did was elegant and sensual. Even the way his lips wrapped the lime and his mouth gently sucked. There was a dribble of tequila on the corner of his lip- causing Enji to rub his thumb against it, then bring his thumb to his own mouth. That shine was back in Hawks' eye as Enji did this.

When Hawks removed the lime from his mouth, his lips were wet. As sour as Enji knew they would be- he did not care. Wrapping an arm around Hawks' slender waist, he crushed their chest together, his mouth pressing to Hawks'. Hands placed on his chest, and Hawks was kissing him right back.

The heat rose between them. Enji figured he was locked in a temporary insanity as this was so out of his character to do. How had some creature stalked him all day- yet wound up in his room, kissing him so sweetly.

There was sour lime on Hawks' lips that Enji licked at. He tasted like tequila and smelt like heaven. A gentle breeze blew in from the balcony door being open- Enji told himself it would help cool him down- but all he could think of doing was slamming Hawks into the wall and fucking him through it.

A hand cupped at his jaw and radiant eyes slowly blinked up at him. That smile that had captivated him all day was changed into something softer- sexier. He had no idea what is was about Hawks- but he was beyond any rational thinking. A low rumble forming in his chest and he let it hit the back of his throat. A low growl that only made him want to ruin this beautiful creature in his arms.

His mouth tasting at the skin on Hawks' neck, Enji breathed him in deeply. That scent of heaven washing over him, encasing his senses. The more he licked and kissed at Hawks' neck, the more his feathers from his wings would russell- even the sound entrapping Enji.

"If I give you another chip, will you stay all night?" Enji asked while his mouth moved further down Hawks' neck, his teeth grazing over his collarbone. Enji figured if he was jumping out of character- he might as well pay for the entire bundle.

A small laugh and hands were cupping his face. Hawks' thumb rubbing over his cheek, not even caring about the gruesome scar that marred half the side of his face.

"That chip bought you a couple nights," Hawks whispered, kissing at Enji's lips.

"Then you don't charge enough," Enji growled, capturing Hawks' mouth, his hands moving braver down Hawks' body- feeling every contour his body had to offer. Moving his hands back up, he felt the base of Hawks' wings where they were on his back and his hands wrapped around the stems. A moan and Hawks was arching into him.

Rubbing his thumbs over where the skin and his wings met, Enji watched as that beautiful face twisted and jarred up. He kind of liked seeing Hawks almost… unflattering.

Pulling back, Enji gasped and let go of Hawks. It was all moving too fast. Sure, he had (somehow) spent all day with Hawks all over him, but Hawks had barely been there five minutes and something in him was ready to devour him whole.

Filling a small glass with tequila, Enji knocked it back and let the fire burn down his throat. He could not look over in Hawks' direction- knowing it would only lead to him kissing that tempting mouth once more.

Grabbing his pack of smokes, Enji moved to the balcony, setting flame to the tip of his finger and inhaling.

"May I have one?" Hawks asked, moving next to Enji, bumping his hip.

Not even thinking, Enji passed over the one he was smoking, letting Hawks pull from it.

"First time you ever do something like this?" Hawks asked, passing the cigarette back.

"Is it that obvious?"

A finger tracing over his hand, and Enji looked down where Hawks' thin finger traced over his wedding band. Taking another hard pull, Enji passed the cigarette back.

"My wife has been gone for over ten years," he stated.

"You don't have to explain to me," Hawks said, taking a deep pull of the cigarette then crushing it out. "I am the last person you need to ever explain anything too."

A hand taking his, and Enji allowed Hawks to pull him back into the room. Standing in the center of the room, Hawks lifted his shirt over his head, and peeled off his pants. He wore small black briefs, and allowed his wings to flutter for a moment.

It had to be an enchantment. Enji did these trips a couple times a year- mainly to get away from all the stress of work and his life. Never has he allowed someone up to his rooms. Yet here stood the most magnificent creature, almost naked in front of him.

Hawks moved over to him, fingers moving to the buttons on his shirt. Enji just stood there, looking down at Hawks, allowing him to unbutton and pull his shirt off of him. Hands about half his size roamed over his chest, playing with the fine hairs that sprinkle across the muscles. Small pinches on his nipples, and the way Hawks continued to slowly lick his lips was making Enji burn just as hot on the inside as he could on the outside. Hands cupping the undersides of his pectorals and Hawks blinked up at him.

"Make me yours," Hawks whispered, a hand moving into his hair, pulling Enji down for a kiss.

His arms surrounding Hawks and Enji easily lifted him, carrying him to the bed. Their skin was ablaze as it touched, making Enji miss the feel of skin next to his. It had been _too long_. Gently placing Hawks down- hands were on his pants, quickly undoing them.

"We do this _my_ way," Hawks commanded, kissing right under his navel- making Enji not give a fuck who's way was what.

Somehow, the mouth working his lower stomach, and the hands on his pants- Enji found himself quickly undressed, and being pushed back onto the bed. Hawks stood over him, slowly lowering his briefs- with his wings fully open.

For a man with little words- Enji had even less. There was nothing he could even imagine to begin to describe the sight being bestowed on him. Red wings fluttering, and Hawks was crouching over him- leaving his wings fully open, encasing them.

Fingers tracing over the scar on his face, and Enji's eyes closed. Lips brushing his as the rustling of feathers around him aroused him even more. Hawks was warm against him, their skin rubbing against each other, Hawks using the tips of his fingers over Enji's body.

"You don't have to do all this," Enji said.

"But you paid for a service," Hawks stated.

A quick exhale and he was grabbing Hawks' hips. "I was paying for you to fuck off."

"How about I just fuck?"

"Such a filthy mouth," Enji growled.

"I do a lot with my mouth," Hawks said, his tongue tracing back over his lips.

A growl back in Enji's throat, and he was grabbing the back of Hawks' head, pulling him into a brutal, crushing kiss. The way Hawks was straddled over him, he could feel how hard he was against his stomach. Gasping as he pulled back, Enji decided he loved to see Hawks' lips all swollen and almost cracked from kissing.

Hawks leaned over the bed, grabbing a bottle from his pants and moving back so he was kissing him again. Enji got lost in the way Hawks' tongue was twirling against his, the small sounds Hawks made into his mouth. Even while cool liquid was poured onto his hand, Enji never broke from the kiss.

His fingers where fast, penetrating Hawks, swallowing the gasps and moans. Hawks' body was opening perfectly for him. Every sound and moan from Hawks only edging him further.

It had been so long- for all he fucking knew the past few years was that his dick didn't even work. It had been too long since he got hard- since he got turned on- since he even fucking tried. Feeling the blood rushing to his cock, Enji drove his fingers deeper into Hawks, curling them- letting his cock swell.

Hands cupping his face and Hawks' mouth was back on his. A hand around his wrist, pulling his fingers from Hawks body and shifting. Hawks was moving down his body more, his hands wrapping his throbbing dick, stroking him. A long sigh betrayed Enji as Hawks did this.

How long had it been since he had been touched?

Hawks' hands so small on him, but his body easily moving over him. He was positioning himself over Enji, staring down at him- opening his wings even more. Pressing against him, Enji gasped the moment his cock head popped into Hawks.

The sound he made was embarrassing- but he stopped caring a long time ago. Hawks sat up taller, his body slowly taking Enji into him. Moving his hands to Hawk's waist, he watched as this exquisite creature sunk down on his dick.

"Fuck…" Enji whispered.

"So… hah! Ah… good," Hawks breathed. The sweat built up on them, making that heavenly scent only stronger. Once Hawks was fully seated, he leaned back a bit, grabbing for Enji's hand, placing on his lower abdomen. "Press," Enji whispered.

Pressing his hand against Hawks, he could feel how his cock was filling him. Gasping as when he pressed, the sensation to his cock was almost too much. Both of them moaned, but he couldn't stop. Being able to _feel_ this- hah!

Hawks leaned back, his hands on Enji's thighs as he lifted and slowly lowered back down. Enji swore he could see the bulge in Hawks' lower stomach where his cock was. Holding his hips harder, Enji lifted his hips to meet Hawks down trust.

 _It felt fucking perfect_.

After a few more thrust, Hawks straightened back up, his wings expanding again as he slowly bounced over Enji. His body was so tight and welcoming, Enji never wanted this to stop. The build up of pressure in his body was slowly growing, and he had to watch himself- he needed his own quirk to stay low at this moment.

Another downward thrust and Hawks was moving faster and faster- his body easily accepting Enji, his own cock bobbing up and down. As Enji reached out for Hawks' cock, his hand almost completely engulfed it. A scream he was sure echoed out of the balcony doors- but he did not care.

Let this creature sing.

Stroking Hawks, he felt the moisture build in his hand. Each time Hawks down thrusted, he screamed out. Each time his thumb pressed into the opening of Hawks' cock, he screamed. Hawks just fucking screamed - and Enji fucking liked it.

He was surprised he had last as long as he did. The pressure close to boiling over and Enji was gasping for air- a mouth covering his, Hawks' body moving even more. When Hawks came, he released all over Enji's stomach and some on his chest. His face twisted and contorted to something almost ugly.

That was what Enji wanted.

The moment Hawks face twisted, his own body shook and his hands dug deeply into Hawks' hips. A loud roar and he was exploding inside of this creature, pulling him tightly to his body.

Everything was alive inside of him. Allowing his cock to soften, he did not bother pulling out. Hawks nestled in against his chest, fingers playing with his nipples. Wings settling back into place against Hawks' back, the slight tremble of them- almost soothing to the sound as Enji just held this alluring creature.

It almost made him wonder- Who ruined who?


End file.
